As for an opening and closing device for a lid body of a storing case or a vehicle interior equipment disposed in a vehicle interior of an automobile as an accessory box and the like, there are some devices structured as follows. One device with a simple frontward-falling type is structured such that a front lid is attached by a lower part hinge with a horizontal hinge axis; opens and closes by turning the front lid as a center of the hinge axis of the lower part hinge; and is held in a closed lid position by a latch mechanism with an alternate type of push-lock and push-open movements (for example, Japanese Patent Document 1). Another device is structured such that the lid body (door body) is connected to a slider; due to a horizontal movement of the slider, enables to move between the closed lid position of an approximately vertical condition and an open lid position which is raised to an approximately horizontal condition; is urged in an opening lid direction by a spring; and is held in the closed lid position by the latch mechanism with the alternate type of the push-lock and push-open movements (for example, Japanese Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (TOKKAI) No. 2002-213138    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (TOKKAI) No. 2005-306225